Fuego y Sangre
by Nykemirs
Summary: En un mundo de muerte y caos, sobrevivir depende de uno mismo y de lo que estés dispuesto a hacer para seguir respirando un segundo más. Y el vasto imperio de Freezer parece el mismísimo centro de ese particular mundo, un lugar donde reina "La Ley del más Fuerte". Algo que Vegeta ha tenido que aprender a la fuerza.
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hi~! Aquí les traigo un fic sobre la infancia de Vegeta, en un principio empecé a publicarlo en otro sitio pero he decidido "mudarme" aquí. ^^_

_ Espero que les guste, tanto como a mí escribirlo._

* * *

Los áridos vientos del desierto zarandeaban con brusquedad su encrespado cabello. Caminó un par de metros más, intentando escrutar el horizonte entre los furiosos vientos de arena que rodeaban al joven muchacho y oscurecían el cielo.

Repentinamente paró su andar justo donde su scuoter le indicaba y rápidamente recorrió el lugar con la mirada; allí no había nada, el maldito aparado debía de haberse estropeado porque le había señalado la presencia de alguien en mitad de aquel desierto de arena roja. Molesto dejó escapar un gruñido mientras notaba como las diminutas partículas impactaban con furia contra su dorada piel. Se dió la vuelta con un rápido movimiento dispuesto a alzar el vuelo cuando un sonido captó su atención. Se volvió con brusquedad hacia la dirección del ruido y enmarcó una sonrisa ladina cuando se percató de un camuflado bulto que parecía temblar. Con agilidad se posicionó al lado de éste, y tras examinarlo un momento se agachó y levantó con rapidez una delgada manta que había mantenido ocultas a sus victimas, provocando a la vez que los miles de granos de arena que se encontraban sobre ella se uniesen a los huracanados vientos y desapareciesen en la lejanía del desierto.

Madre e hija observaban aterradas a aquel joven de oscura mirada.

La madre se posicionó de rodillas entre él y su hija, mientras trataba de proteger a la pequeña entre ruegos. El muchacho rió débilmente ante el espectáculo pues, a pesar de no comprender lo que le estaba diciendo aquel ser, le era evidente que trataba de proteger con su cuerpo a la pequeña que le miraba entre sollozos.

Aquella voz suave y entrecortada le dirigía vacías suplicas capaces de prometerle sus más profundos deseos a cambio de sus vidas, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro tras notar la impasibilidad en las facciones del joven invasor, el cual apenas aparentaba sus trece años de edad. Él le dirigió una fugaz mirada de desprecio.

– Habéis tenido suerte, hoy no tengo ocasión de _castigaros_ por todo el tiempo que me habéis hecho perder – mencionó divertido por la expresión de espanto de sus rostros. No estaba seguro de que esas criaturas realmente le entendieran pero aún así continuó – De todas maneras no puedo dejaros con vida – susurró. Segundos después levanto la mano y una ráfaga de energía envolvió a madre e hija haciéndolas desaparecer entre la arena del viento.

Poco a poco dejó caer su brazo junto al costado, observando el lugar donde antes se habían hallaban ambos seres. Tras aquello alzó el vuelo raudo y se elevó lo suficiente como para traspasar la tormenta de arena y hallarse flotando en el cielo carmesí.

– Nappa, ¿habéis terminado ya de purgar el resto del planeta? – preguntó mientras pulsaba el botón de su scooter.

– Sí, ya está todo listo príncipe Vegeta, estamos esperando su llegada para irnos de este maldito planeta – le respondió una voz al otro lado. Sin decir nada más el muchacho cortó la comunicación y emprendió el vuelo para dirigirse hacia los otros.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta el lugar de aterrizaje de su nave, donde encontró a sus dos compañeros esperándole; un joven Raditz, que se entretenía tirando un par de piedras que acabaron por derrumbar el edificio en ruinas que se hallaba enfrente, y el viejo Nappa, quien le dirigía una mirada impaciente. Tras su llegada rápidamente se subieron en sus correspondientes naves y alzaron el vuelo.

El chico echó un último vistazo a la ciudad en la que habían aterrizado, la cual ahora se encontraba en ruinas, con las llamas devorando algunos de los restos mientras que los cuerpos inertes de sus antiguos habitantes eran la evidencia del genocidio allí cometido. Rápidamente apartó la vista de aquella escena y observó ensimismado las miles de diminutas estrellas que se mezclaban con la inmensidad del vacío.

Fueron recibidos con indiferencia al llegar al nuevo planeta, cuna del imperio de Freezer, el cual los recibió horas después para conocer el desenlace de la misión encargada a los últimos vestigios de la que en un tiempo fue la raza más poderosa del universo.

Sus cabellos se movían al compás de su acelerado paso mientras era seguido de cerca por sus dos únicos subordinados, quienes de manera insólita no discutían, aunque él sabía muy bien a qué era debido.

Aceleró el paso aún más cuando, molesto, sintió las miradas burlonas de los otros soldados y no paró hasta que se halló frente a la presencia del repulsivo tirano del cosmos.

– ¿Qué desea, maestro? – preguntó tras arrodillarse, pronunciando la última palabra con casi una imperceptible aversión. Nappa y Raditz permanecieron a sus espaldas, en completo silencio mientras permanecían arrodillados ellos también.

– Dime joven _príncipe_, ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en la misión que se os encomendó? ¿Es qué acaso os habéis vuelto más inútiles de lo que ya sois? – cuestionó el blanco ser con satírica burla. El muchacho apretó el puño con rabia.

– Lo sentimos, maestro. Pero el planeta poseía más habitantes de los que nos informaron – declaró con un tono neutro.

– ¡Eso no es escusa! – exclamó el reptil dirigiéndose amenazador al chiquillo – Lo que realmente pasa es que sois una panda de ineptos y estúpidos monos – le susurró burlón. Él alzó la mirada desafiante ante aquellas palabras y en consecuencia recibió una bofetada por parte del tirano – Siempre he odiado esa maldita manera que tienes de mirarme – le confesó.

El joven muchacho no pudo evitar enmarcar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras ocultaba el semblante, y trató de permanecer dócil a pesar de que el pómulo le ardía del dolor. No obstante el déspota lagarto se percató de aquello y no dudó en proveerle con una recia patada en el rostro que lo estrelló contra el suelo.

– Debería haberte dejado morir con el resto de tu inmunda raza – siseó con animadversión. El joven príncipe no dudó en dirigirle una desafiante sonrisa ladeada mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de los labios.

Durante un instante ambos permanecieron así, dirigiéndose miradas de puro odio hasta que la paciencia del Freezer llego a su fin. Diligente, el emperador del universo se colocó delante del muchacho lo agarró del cuello y lo elevó del suelo con una macabra sonrisa, disfrutando de ver como las facciones del príncipe se empezaba a sofocar por la falta de aire.

– Eres igual que tu padre, un idiota arrogante que no sabía permanecer en su sitio – exclamó mientras le tiraba con brusquedad contra el suelo – Pero yo te enseñaré cómo debes comportarte en mi presencia – siseó mientras empezaba a golpear al muchacho.

El espectáculo se prolongó entre las miradas de impotencia de los otros dos subordinados, y las burlonas risas de Zarbon y Dodoria que se escuchaban de fondo. Los golpes colisionaban impasibles hacia el cuerpo del más joven, quien ni siquiera conseguía esquivarlos o bloquearlos. La sangre empezaba a emerger de las ya abundantes heridas, y emanaba implacable sobre su piel mientras que los numerosos alaridos de dolor escapaban incontrolables de sus labios, lo cual aumentaba el estimulo con el que era golpeado.

– Espero que esto haya sido suficiente para hacerte recapacitar sobre tu actitud – comentó placenteramente Freezer con una sonrisa – ¡Sacadle de aquí! – ordenó de manera repentina a los dos subalternos del príncipe.

Ambos se dirigieron raudos hacia el chiquillo, el cual había quedado en un estado lamentable, y con delicadeza lo alzaron del suelo y se dirigieron con él hacia la puerta de aquella estancia. Pero antes de que lo sacaran ambos adultos, una mirada del más puro rencor salió de aquellos ojos de un vivaz negro. En aquel momento se juró a sí mismo que algún día mataría a aquel repugnante ser.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Hello everyone~! Aquí les traigo el segundo cap. de este fic. :D_

_Este capítulo tiene una diferencia con respecto al anterior, haber si les gusta ;D_

_**ATENCIÓN**: hoy el capítulo estará dividido en dos lineas temporales distintas. Esto se debe a que en el capítulo anterior Vegeta ya tenía 13 años, entonces ¿qué pasa con los años precedentes? Pues bien, mientras él esté dentro de uno de esos tanques de recuperación habrá pequeños flashback (analepsis, en español) sobre esos años. _

* * *

El ángel de la inconsciencia se cernía sobre él, impasible y amenazador, deseando poder llevarlo hacia el mundo de las sombras, a aquel mundo de fría soledad que le permitiría escapar de todo el dolor que azotaba su cuerpo.

La vista se le nublaba, los colores se mezclaban unos con otros de forma caótica y la imagen de las cosas empezaban a verse distorsionadas. Las punzabas de dolor cada vez parecían ser más fuertes, mientras que la sangre recorría silenciosa su propia piel, y aun así, alcanzaba a percatarse de cómo le conducían de manera apresurada a través de los inmensos pasillos de aquel extravagante palacio.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir de manera pesada en aquel estado semiinconsciente y a duras penas alcanzaba a advertir la presencia inoportuna de algún que otro soldado que se cruzaba en su camino.

El negro empezaba a predominar sobre el resto de colores y el dolor parecía imponerse sobre las demás sensaciones, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando hacer que todo parase, mas con ello lo único que consiguió fue percatarse de que la zona de su ojo izquierdo había empezado a inflamarse, debido seguramente a algún golpe que le hubiese proporcionado Freezer, en ese preciso momento no sabía muy bien cual de todos ellos había sido.

Se percató de los débiles murmullos que le llegaban del exterior y débilmente abrió los ojos para saber qué pasaba. Súbitamente se halló en la sala de recuperación, rodeado de extraños médicos que observaban sus heridas con mirada rutinaria tras empezar a desproveerle de la ropa. Entre los crecientes delirios notó como las ajenas manos rozaban su piel, palpaban los lugares más malheridos y examinaban que sus órganos vitales siguiesen en buen estado. Ante ello gruñó débilmente y observó con rencor como Nappa parecía decirle algo. Nappa, ese inútil que no había hecho nada para impedir la soberana paliza que acabada de recibir. Volvió a cerrar los ojos pesadamente, y después de eso, todo fue oscuridad; una solitaria, tranquila y fría oscuridad donde el dolor parecía no existir.

___– _Mi niño, mira – le susurró cariñosa una voz cercana.

_Lentamente, de entre la oscuridad de las sombras, empezó a dibujarse una silueta frente a él, la cual parecía acercarse con cada paso que daba. Se halló cruzando un amplió ventanal que le llevó hasta una terraza, en donde se encontraba de espaldas a él una mujer vestida con un fino vestido rojo, sus cabellos de un intenso negro eran acariciados por el viento y su cola se movía escasamente. _

_De repente se volvió y le miró, una escueta sonrisa salió de sus labios cuando él se posicionó a su lado. _

___– _Este es tu pueblo, y algún día, cuando seas grande y fuerte, también será tu reino – le volvió a hablar con suavidad aquella voz. 

_El infante desvió su seria mirada de aquella esbelta mujer que aún le sonreía con dulzura y enfocó de nuevo la vista al frente intentando ver lo que le ofrecía, mas apenas conseguía ver unas pequeñas edificaciones que se alzaban sobre la blanca barandilla del balcón. Frunció levemente el ceño, enfadado por no poder ver lo que su madre le señalaba. Se asió a la barandilla y de puntillas asomó la naricita por encima de ella, levemente pudo distinguir un par de edificios más entre el cielo del ocaso. _

_Aquella mujer le observaba divertida, con un orgulloso porte mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del balcón y su mirada clavada en él, en su hijo, su niño, el príncipe de Vegetai, el futuro rey, el cual en esos momentos parecía debatirse con la barandilla del balcón para poder ver algo de lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Una suave risa escapó de sus labios provocando que la mirada del niño se desviara hasta ella, y haciendo, por consiguiente, que sus profundos ojos negros se clavaran en ella, aquel par de ojos que eran tan iguales a los suyos. _

___– _¿Por qué no pruebas a utilizar esa nueva técnica que te han enseñado hoy? – le sugirió tras percatarse de la enojada mirada que le dirigía su hijo. El niño asintió como única respuesta.

_Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, el pequeño cuerpo del príncipe empezó a elevarse del suelo de manera tediosa, para poco después hallarse sentado en la barandilla del balcón con una débil sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro mientras su cola se zarandeaba de un lado hacia otro. La mujer apartó la mirada de él, y volvió a observar la ciudad bajo los últimos rayos del sol._

_El niño observó maravillado el espectáculo; el cielo pintado con una armoniosa mezcla de colores, mientras que las últimas luces delineaban de oro las montañas y los bosques del fondo a la misma vez que la ciudad se encendía con millones de pequeñas luces que pretendían hacer frente a la creciente oscuridad._

_Pero el resplandor inicial empezó a apagarse, y todo a su alrededor inició a difuminarse en sombras mientras veía desaparecer uno de los pocos agradables recuerdos de su infancia. Lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro de nuevo fue la dulce sonrisa de su madre._

_Negro, oscuridad. De nuevo mecido en ellas._

_[…]_

_Sintió su corazón acelerado latir contra su pecho, el aire azotando su cara en su repentina carrera y los recios pasos de Nappa a sus espaldas, gritándole una vez más que parara. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa ladina, y el pequeño príncipe aumento la velocidad de su carrera por el pasillo de palacio, dobló la esquina y se metió en la última habitación de aquel pasillo. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la puerta y esperó inmóvil hasta oír cómo Nappa pasaba de largo entre inconstantes llamados, una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro. __Una vez que hubo tranquilizado su respiración recorrió con la mirada la sala en la que se encontraba, una diminuta habitación apenas iluminada que parecía servir como antesala privada, contaba con un sofá tapizado en rojo junto a una de las paredes, en medio una fina mesa y en frente una puerta semiabierta de la que le llegada el rumor de una conversación. Estaba a punto de salir de allí hasta que oyó de la habitación contigua su nombre, curioso, se acercó con celo a la puerta entrecerrada y por la abertura distinguió la silueta de su madre, en frente de ella, su padre. Ambos parecían discutir algo, pero en ese momento su inocente mente no comprendía sobre qué discutían._

___– _Lo estas volviendo débil, así que se te prohibirá que te acerques a él – le manifestó con una inflexible mirada.

___– _¡Es mi hijo, no tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto! – le reclamó ella sulfurada entre el agitado movimiento de sus manos.

___– _Creí que había quedado claro que no te dejaría inmiscuirte en su educación – enunció de manera tajante mientras miraba un par de papeles que había sobre la mesa.

___– _¡Pero todo esto es estúpido! – manifestó exasperada.

___– _Sí, yo también opinó lo mismo – dijo entre dientes el rey sin apartar la vista de los documentos, ella le dirigió una fiera mirada ante el distinto significado que su marido había dado a sus palabras deliberadamente. Durante un instante todo permaneció en silencio tras el repentino choque de sus miradas; miradas severas, reprochadoras, inflexibles... El fuego de ella contra el hielo de él.

___– _No dejaré que lo apartes de mí – susurró tenaz mientras se disponía a marcharse, ante aquellas palabras el monarca se levantó exasperado por las impertinencias de su esposa.

___– _¡Harás lo que YO te ordené! – exclamó tras salvar la distancia entre ellos mediante unas cuantas zancadas, para después agarrarla por los hombros. 

___– _¡Haré lo que yo quiera! ¡Y me da igual que seas el rey, ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que esté junto a mi hijo! – profirió tras soltarse del agarre. Tras aquello el rey no dudó en asestarle una bofetada a su esposa, mandándola irremediablemente al suelo. El silencio inundó la sala – Esto no quedará así – sentenció ella con una fría mirada para después levantarse y salir por la otra puerta de la sala.

_El sonido del portazo retumbó ante el creciente silencio. La imagen se desvaneció y aquel recuerdo desapareció de nuevo hacia las profundidades de su mente._

_[…]_

_Fuego, llamas, gritos... _

_Observó todo a su alrededor mientras caminaba con paso lento; las paredes en su mayoría destruidas, escombros inundando el suelo, los cadáveres esparcidos por doquier y las llamas devorándolo todo con un furioso crepitar, el cual se hallaba casi amortiguado por gritos de terror y macabras carcajadas. A su alrededor la gente corría apresurada, ignorando la presencia de aquel pequeño niño desorientado que caminaba sin rumbo entre la destrucción. Todo a su alrededor era caos, un caos al que ya debería estar acostumbrado, mas aquella situación parecía sobrecogerle, tal vez por el hecho de que aquellos que estaban tirados en el suelo, muertos, eran su propio pueblo, tal vez porque toda aquella desolación era propia del palacio real, de su casa. Caminó estupefacto entre los jardines ahora desolados, intentando pasar del ala oeste al ala este, mas algo llamó su infantil atención entre toda la devastación, pues entre el verde césped del patio brilló por la luz de las llamas una joya que inmediatamente reconoció, ya que era la pulsera preferida de su madre. Angustiado se dirigió corriendo ante ella y tras cogerla y guardarla se percató de que a su izquierda, oculto entre los matorrales se distinguía el cuerpo mutilado de una mujer. Se quedó paralizado durante un instante, mientras notaba como los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que se habían empezado a acumular en ellos y amenazaban con salir, pero tras reunir todo el valor del que fue capaz, se acercó al cadáver para cerciorarse de lo que ya intuía; que aquella que yacía inerte entre la hierba del jardín no era otra sino su madre._

_Su lacio cabello negro revuelto de manera desordenada, un corte cruzando su cara mientras que uno de sus brazos se hallaba seccionado un par de metros más allá y una de sus rodillas conformando un ángulo antinatural._

_Ante aquella terrorífica visión no pudo, ni quiso, evitar que las lágrimas se derramasen por su rostro mientras caía de rodillas sobre el suelo, sus pequeños puños se clavaron con rabia en la tierra mientras un desgarrador chillido escapaba de su garganta. El tiempo pareció detenerse tras aquello, y no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí llorando por su madre hasta que una fuerte explosión en los alrededores empujó su cuerpo un par de metros y calcinó los restos de la reina. Ante él se impuso las figuras de dos hombres, ambos manchados de sangre y con los uniformes de soldados, sorprendidos por encontrarse ante ellos a un pequeño niño, el cual tras verlos rápidamente limpió de su cara todo rastro de lágrimas y se levantó del suelo, pero antes siquiera de que pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento uno de aquellos hombres se abalanzó sobre él y lo alzó del suelo agarrándolo por la ropa._

___– _Pero mira que tenemos aquí – exclamó de forma burlona mientras su putrefacto aliento impactaba contra el rostro del chiquillo – ¿Tú crees qué será el príncipe? – le preguntó a su compañero, el cual se encontraba a su lado tras haberse dirigido hacia él con un lento caminar.

___– _No creo – respondió mientras veía cómo aquel pequeño vestido con harapos intentaba deshacerse del agarre del otro – Pero de todas formas matalo, no quiero que después nos llamen imbéciles por haber dejado con vida al vástago de ese cabrón – le dijo con acidez. El otro aceptó el razonamiento y con una sonrisa divertida desplazó el agarre al cuello y empezó a estrangularlo.

_Ante aquello el muchacho les dirigió una mirada amenazadora, y movido por la venganza le rompió la muñeca al soldado con un rápido movimiento, el otro lo miró sorprendido durante un instante, antes de que una repentina ráfaga de luz le quitara la vida. Por el contrario, al que aun quedaba con vida le dio tiempo de abalanzarse sobre él, mas el chiquillo lo esquivó con maestría y antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento se posicionó a sus espaldas y le partió el cuello. El sonido sordo del cuerpo desplomándose sobre la hierba significó el final de aquella escueta escaramuza, se dio la vuelta para alejarse de aquel lugar pero una voz en la lejanía lo detuvo inmediatamente._

___– _¡Príncipe Vegeta! – escuchó cómo le llamaba Nappa mientras corría apresurado hacia él – Le he estado buscando, el castillo ha sido asaltado y pretenden derrocar a su padre, pero la situación ha sido controlada y todo casi ha terminado ya. ¿Usted, está bien? ¿Le han hecho algo? – dijo una vez que ya estuvo a su lado. El pequeño negó con la cabeza y reanudó de nuevo la marcha seguido por el soldado.

___– _Príncipe, ¿ha visto a su madre? – le preguntó mientras examinaba todo a su alrededor como buscando algo.

___– _Ha muerto – le contestó secamente el chiquillo notando como de nuevo los ojos se le humedecían.

_A partir de ese momento la vista se le empezó a emborronar y todo a su alrededor desapareció paulatinamente entre el eco de sus pisada por el pasillo de un palacio medio derruido. _

_[…]_

_Ahora se encontraba en una de las pocas salas de palacio que parecía haber resistido al motín. Una alfombra roja cubría el suelo de oscuro mármol negro, del mismo color que un par de columnas de la sala, que contrastaban con las paredes de un blanco ceniza en las que había una gran ventana. La habitación, escasamente decorada, contaba con un par de sofás otomanos[1] y media docena de sillones, mientras que las paredes apenas estaban cubiertas con un gran espejo un par de cuadros y el emblema de la casa real. _

___– _Majestad, la reina ha muerto – comunicó de forma contundente el militar. El rey le observó sin decir nada.

___– _¿Él está bien? – preguntó poco después mientras señalaba a su hijo, que se encontraba algo más atrás de ellos, con la vista perdida en el infinito, ajeno a todo. Nappa asintió. – Bien, avisa a alguien que le prepare una habitación decente y sígueme. Aún quedan un par de altos mandos del ejercito que han conseguido escapar, hay que atraparlos antes de que huyan del planeta.

___– _Sí, Majestad – respondió, seguido de una reverencia y sus acelerados pasos en busca de alguien que pudiese cumplir la orden.

_Un silencio pesado inundó la sala ante la sola presencia de ambos, el rey observó detenidamente a su hijo, el cual le dirigía una mirada acusadora con los ojos acuosos, por el contrario el padre le dirigió una mirada de despreció antes de desviarla hacia la ventana y observar los estragos que la sublevación había causado en la ciudad, una ciudad que ahora se hallaba sumida en las ruinas e iluminada únicamente por numerables incendios._

___– _Los sentimientos son para los débiles, creía que ya lo sabías – declaró.

___– _¿¡Por qué no la protegiste!? – le reclamó con cólera sin poder contener las lágrimas. 

___– _¿A quién? – preguntó desinteresado volviendo a fijar la atención en su hijo, quien tenía los nudillos blancos por toda la rabia que le ocasionaba aquella impotencia.

___– _¡A madre! ¡¿Por qué no la protegiste?! ¡¿Por qué no la salvaste?! – le volvió a gritar.

___– _No eran más que un puñado de soldados, si ella misma no ha podido deshacerse de ellos es que era lo suficientemente débil como para no merecer vivir – le respondió mientras volvía la vista hacia la ventana.

___– _¡Mentira! ¡Ella era fuerte! – exclamó con ímpetu.

___– _Te estás volviendo débil – sentenció de manera severa mientras le dirigía una última mirada, esta vez cargada de animadversión y desdén. El infante quedó afligido ante las palabras de su padre y no supo cómo seguir reclamándole todo lo sucedido. 

_De nuevo un silencio tenso se apoderó de la habitación, y lo único que se escuchó fueron los ajetreados pasos de Nappa de vuelta a la sala._

_[…]_

_Hacia ya casi un mes del motín, y el palacio se encontraba en un continuo ajetreo en un intento de devolverle de nuevo su lustre. _

_Todos los revolucionarios habían sido apresados y posteriormente ejecutados. La inmensa mayoría de los que se vieron involucrados eran de segunda clase pero todos ellos poseían importantes puestos en el gobierno que había establecido el monarca, por lo cual, tras aquello, la eficacia del gobierno se vio mermada pues el Rey se había quedado sin personas competentes que rigieran los puestos que habían quedado vagantes. _

_Además de los revolucionarios un par de centenas de inocentes murieron en el levantamiento, entre ellas se encontraba la reina, muerte que achacaron indudablemente a los rebeldes. Tras un ostentoso entierro nadie en palacio volvió a mencionarla, pareciendo como si nunca hubiera existido. Por otra parte, el comportamiento del monarca fue descaradamente libertino ante las innecesarias apariencias. _

_Una vez más había huido de su tutor particular, un saiyajin de pelo canoso, el cual a pesar de no haber destacado nunca por su fuerza era reconocido en el reino debido a su inteligencia y sabiduría, especialmente en estrategia, una de las pocas materias a las que el príncipe solía prestar atención de todas las que le inculcaba. Era serio y exigente, y eso aburría al joven Vegeta, quien prefería las clases de entrenamiento._

_La luz de la tarde se colaba por los amplios ventanales de palacio e iluminaban los numerosos corredores mientras que el infante caminaba vigilante, atento, para no ser descubierto, cuando al doblar una de las esquinas de palacio chocó contra algo, rápidamente alzó su mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos ambarinos que lo miraban con curiosidad, una joven muchacha bajita de oscuro cabello ondulado era la dueña de ellos, iba vestida con un traje de combate por lo que el niño dedujo que no pertenecía a la servidumbre, pero antes de poder preguntarle nada ella se agachó hasta su altura._

___– _Supongo que tú eres el príncipe Vegeta – dijo de manera amable.

___– _Sí – contestó receloso. No recordaba haberla visto nunca – ¿Quién eres tú? 

_____– _Solamente soy una de tantas con las que tu padre pasa las noches – le respondió con amabilidad tras incorporarse de nuevo y soltar un suspiro cansado.

_Después de aquello se perdió entre los corredores con un grácil andar, no la volvió a ver más, pero como ya le había dicho, fue una de tantas con las que el monarca pasaba las noches, pero fue la única que conversó de manera amable con él frente a la indiferencia que le mostró el resto._

* * *

[1] = estos sofás son conocidos mayormente con el nombre de "otomanas". Por si alguien no los conoce abajo dejo un link:

w w w. mobulet . WebRoot / StoreES2/ Shops/ ea8589/4E08/AE46/F581/AAD2/7DAD/D94C/9B1E/AF15/ Atena 4. jpg

* * *

_Bueno, llegados a este punto les agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo en leer este capítulo __y __el anterior. También le agradezco a _lady supersaiyajin_ por comentar._

_Por cierto, ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿les ha gustado que la trama esté dividida en dos lineas temporales o prefieren que vaya todo seguido?_

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Ciao~! =)_

_¿Review? _


	3. Capítulo 3

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia que desde hace un siglo no actualizo._

_Primero que nada, disculparme por esta gran tardanza. Nunca fue mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar pero por desgracia toda una serie de acontecimientos me han llevado a esto. Empezar la universidad, mis amigos y casi perder algo demasiado importante para mí ha hecho que los días pasasen demasiado rápido como para encontrar un mínimo de tiempo para poner seguir escribiendo. _

_ Dentro de poco empezaré mi periodo de vacaciones (¡Aleluya! *-*) por lo que tendré tiempo para escribir y podré actualizar antes._

_Otro cosa que me gustaría es darle las gracias a **Chibibra-saiyajin-evans** y a **Lady supersaiyajin** por sus comentarios, los cuales me han motivado a continuar esta historia. **¡Gracias!**_

_ En fin, una vez dicho esto les dejó la lectura al fin._

* * *

… Un pitido.

La oscuridad de la inconsciencia parecía ir disolviéndose de a poco. A la vez que su mente parecía ir despertando de aquel insípido sueño que te deja la carencia de pensamiento.

… Segundo pitido.

Los sentidos parecían ir activándose de nuevo. Empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo por la punta de los dedos de la mano, la máscara de respiración asistida sobre su rostro, inundando con un aire limpio sus pulmones, y el leve contacto de los electrodos sobre su piel, informando detalladamente sobre su estado.

… Tercer pitido.

Un tercer pitido de aquella máquina que indicaba la plena recuperación del sujeto que se hallaba en su interior. Automáticamente empezó a absorber el plasma que se encontraba dentro.

Un dulce cosquilleo sobre la piel le hizo despertar de su pesado letargo. Parpadeó ligeramente antes de poder enfocar la vista por completo, y observó durante unos instantes como diminutas burbujas se elevaban entre aquel líquido recuperador. Y de nuevo un dulce cosquilleo invadió su piel allí en donde las burbujas se estrellaban.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, pesadamente, tratando de recordar los hechos que le habían conducido hasta la sala de recuperación esta vez. Y las imágenes tortuosas e inalterables de lo ocurrido inundaron su mente, y con ellas el dolor ocasionado. Donde los golpes parecían precipitarse de nuevo sobre sus músculos tensos.

Rechinó los dientes, furioso con sus propios recuerdos, y lo odió, odió al universo entero por haberle otorgado semejante destino; él, que poseía sangre real, que por sus venas corría la máxima esencia de su raza guerrera relegado a un simple muñeco de juegos para aquel repugnante ser.

Sus uñas se clavaron sobre la piel desnuda de sus manos, provocando que se tiñeran de rojo por su propia sangre.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, sobresaltado por el ardor de las nuevas heridas de sus manos en contacto con aquel líquido de color aguamarina. Sus ojos negros examinaron de manera escrupulosa cómo la herida dejaba de sangrar y los tejidos de su piel se restablecían a una velocidad vertiginosa. Acto seguido, cuando desapareció el líquido recuperador por completo, el inconfundible sonido de la descompresión retumbó contra sus oídos, y la compuerta se abrió silenciosa.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba tras apartar de su piel todos los dispensarios médicos y con prontitud salió del tanque de recuperación mientras que algunas gotas del líquido resbalaban perezosas sobre su piel. A su lado, un sujeto de apariencia humanoide, de piel verdosa y con escamas, motorizaba el aparato.

Una pregunta rutinaria escapó de su boca sin tan siquiera levantar la vista del panel de control.

___– _¿Qué tal se encuentra, príncipe Vegeta? – le pregunto al chiquillo, el cual rápidamente clavó su mirada iracunda en él. Aquel espécimen levantó la vista hacia el muchacho esperando una respuesta, mas la mirada que se encontró le hizo estremecer.

___– _Bien – contestó escasamente tras apartar la vista de él – ¿Y mi ropa? – preguntó con urgencia tras recorrer la sala con la mirada; una sala con otros tanques como ese, con armarios incrustados en las paredes, ocultando de ojos indiscretos miles de frascos con ADN y demás, de un sinnúmero de especies.

___– _P-por ahí, prí-príncipe – trató de responderle entre tartamudeos mientras señalaba una puerta abierta a sus espaldas, de la cual llegaba una fuerte iluminación en comparación con la sala en la que ambos se encontraban.

___– _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia donde le señalaba.

___– _A-algo más de u-un día – le respondió con nerviosismo, deseando que se marchase ya.

No se paró a seguir hablando con aquel estúpido médico, aunque el notar su nerviosismo y los tartamudeos en su voz le divertía de una extraña manera. Se apresuró a vestirse mientras los recuerdos difusos tornaban a su mente. Puñetazos, patadas, golpes que se volvían a repetir mezclados inevitablemente entre otras imágenes más antiguas pero tan iguales a las de hacia apenas un día. Se vistió con movimientos mecánicos mientras su mente naufragaba entre aquellos crueles recuerdos. Imágenes distorsionadas, teñidas de rojo en ocasiones, pero que siempre le mostraban aquella sonrisa sádica.

Tras aquello su cola se enroscó con una suave presura al rededor de su cintura. A continuación salió de allí con diligencia y todas las imágenes quedaron atrapadas en un oscuro rincón de su memoria, junto al resto.

Su cuerpo, totalmente recuperado, mostraba un paso apresurado que retumbaba con un frágil eco en aquel pasillo totalmente desierto.

Cruzó el pasillo, y dobló la primera esquina a la derecha, en dirección hacia la Notaría de Comisión, aceleró el paso un poco más tras ver como algunos alienígenas rondaban por las inmediaciones.

Distraído un humanoide de piel añil revisaba unos papeles de extravagantes símbolos, su bata de impecable blanco parecía demostrar que realmente no era ningún tipo de soldado. Sin prestar atención, con la vista clavada en los papeles siguió caminando hasta que parte de su cuerpo chocó contra un pequeño bulto que hizo volar en el aire todos los documentos que traía.

– ¡Hey! ¡Mira por dónde vas, mocoso! – exclamó airadamente mientras se agachaba a recoger los papeles caídos al suelo. Por el contrario, él había seguido caminando indiferente hasta que aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

El muchacho volvió la vista hacia él y con un rápido movimiento se posicionó a su lado para proporcionarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula que inmediatamente hizo caer inconsciente al suelo a aquel alienígena. Una mueca de desprecio surgió en su rostro ante aquella muestra de debilidad pero le fue reconfortante regocijarse con el nuevo poder obtenido. Eso era lo único bueno de haber recibido aquella paliza, la rapidez con la que su cuerpo había aumentado su fuerza, pero aun así no era suficiente, necesitaba más, mucha más fuerza para poder matar a Freezer, y se negaba a seguir recibiendo golpes a cambio de conseguir ese imprescindible poder.

Un objetivo fijo en su mente, algo por lo que luchar hasta su muerte y un deseo ferviente que nace entre sus venas, ese era el resultado ocasionado en aquel pequeño príncipe tras más de media vida de miserias bajo las ordenes del tirano.

Tras aquello, se volvió de nuevo y siguió su camino entre las miradas atónitas o indiferentes de los pocos observadores de pequeña escena.

No tardo mucho más en llegar hasta su destino, frente a él se encontraba una impecable puerta automática de resina incolora empotrada entre las paredes de un color rosáceo pálido. Con un paso más tranquilo se acercó a la puerta, la cual se abrió silenciosamente dejándole pasar a la pequeña sala. Caminó hasta el fondo, lugar en el que se encontraba un amplió mostrador que dividía la sala en dos, tras él, un alienígena de piel grisácea que parecía dormitar con los pies sobre la mesa entre la fina pantalla de AMOLED[1], el teclado de fibra de cristal[2] y los múltiples documentos esparcidos a lo largo del mostrador. A su espalda, colgado en la pared se hallaba un mapa del universo y justo detrás del individuo, pegada a la esquina, una puerta metálica totalmente cerrada.

___– _¡Despierta, gandul! – le chilló Vegeta tras empujarle los pies hacia atrás, provocando que cayera al suelo en un estruendoso golpe que rompió el silencio de la sala. Un débil gemido de dolor sobresalió entre el ruido y provocó que una sonrisa divertida asomase en el rostro del muchacho.

___– _¡Oh, cómo no! ¡El simpático príncipe Vegeta! – exclamó irónicamente tras levantarse y ver al muchacho observándolo burlón, apoyando la barbilla y los brazos en el mostrador tras encaramarse de puntillas sobre él – ¿Se puede saber a qué debo el honor de tenerte aquí? – le preguntó con sarcasmo tras volver a sentarse sobre su silla.

___– _¿Por qué va a ser, insecto? – le contestó de mala gana separándose del mostrador – ¿Tienes alguna misión para mi escuadrón?

El alíen lo observó durante un instante antes de empezar a teclear con rapidez sobre el teclado. Era un ser esbelto con una musculosa cola, de piel grisácea y pelo negro recogido en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos de color azul con pupilas horizontales, como las ranas, se mostraban concentrados en la información que le exponía la pantalla.

___– _Has tenido suerte saiyajin, al parecer sí que tenéis una misión – le respondió mientras clavaba su vista en él. Apenas terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras una sonrisa apareció en su semblante – Aunque al parecer Freezer no está para nada contento con vuestro trabajo.

___– _A qué te refieres – le demandó impaciente el chiquillo. Una endeble risita escapó de la garganta del otro.

___– _Me refiero, a que os manda a ti y a tu panda a hacer de "controladores" del planeta Erhat durante seis meses – le informó con un tono de burla, por el contrario, el muchacho entró en cólera.

___– _¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Cómo que nos mandan ha hacer de "controladores"!? ¡Nosotros conquistamos planetas, no hacemos esa mierda! – vociferó indignado. Aquello era inaudito, encima de todo lo que tenía que aguantar ahora lo mandaban a hacer el trabajo de los subnormales.

___– _No te pongas así, principito. No es mi culpa que te manden a una mierda de misión, son ordenes directas, así que tampoco te puedes escaquear – le mencionó afablemente, disfrutando del espectáculo y originando que Vegeta le lanzara una mirada furibunda.

___– _Debe de haber un error. Es imposible que nos manden a una misión así – le replicó casi en un susurro con tono escalofriante.

___– _Míralo tú mismo – le propuso mientras movía la pantalla para que el pequeño lo viera e ignorando premeditadamente aquel intento de intimidación. El muchacho leyó con vehemencia todos los datos sobre aquel indeseable encargo – La red del sistema fue revisada hace dos días, y está perfectamente. Además, ¿nunca te han dicho que los milagros existen? – le preguntó socarrón.

___– _¿Ah, sí? Pues haber si te mueres antes de que vuelva – le contestó mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a salir de allí. El alíen estalló en carcajadas.

___– _No tendrás esa suerte saiyajin – exclamó divertido mientras lo veía alejarse hacia la puerta – ¡Hey! Que se te olvida ésto – vociferó mientras que cogía de debajo del mostrador un chip especifico y se lo lanzaba, el chiquillo lo cogió al vuelo y salió de allí.

Jugueteó con el chip de información entre los dedos mientras se dirigía hacia la estancia que compartía con los otros dos. Sería tan fácil romper aquel insignificante chip y fingir no saber nada sobre todo aquello. Mas un pensamiento acerca de las consecuencias despedazo aquella idea por completo; seguramente acabaría recibiendo una castigo por parte de Dodoria a causa de destrozar el material, si tenía suerte, tal vez sería Zarbon quien lo ejecutara. Su ceño se frunció ante la idea. No, estaba claro que aquello no era una opción. Y el perderse en algún lugar lejano durante el tiempo que durara la misión era una alternativa demasiado arriesgada como para tantearla tan siquiera. Aquello no tenía remedio, debía ir hasta ese maldito planeta y aguantar durante seis meses. Seis meses sin poder matar a nadie, sin poder probar realmente su nuevo nivel de fuerza.

Ante esa perspectiva su malhumor aumentó.

Paró delante de la habitación D.215, de mala gana pulso el interruptor de reconocimiento de retina y tras oír como admitía su entrada esperó con impaciencia a que la puerta se abriera. En el interior Nappa y Raditz se hallaban durmiendo a pesar de los ruidosos ronquidos del primero, sin pensárselo dos veces se posicionó junto a la camastro que tenía más cerca y le proporcionó una fuerte patada que estrelló a Raditz contra la pared y estampó el colchón contra el techo. El ruido junto al alarido de dolor de Raditz, hizo que Nappa despertara sobresaltado.

___– _Nos vamos, tenemos trabajo – les anunció el pequeño antes de salir de la estancia y empezar a caminar rumbo hacia el aeródromo.

Nappa observó en silencio como el muchacho salía de allí, era evidente que estaba bastante enfadado pero él no llegaba a comprender la razón.

___– _¿Estás bien, Raditz? – le preguntó tras ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia el pequeño armario empotrado en la pared, mientras observaba como éste trataba de ponerse en pie.

___– _Sí, no pasa nada – respondió tratando de aguantar el dolor de uno de sus costados.

Nappa lo observó detenidamente, era evidente que mentía pero lo dejó estar. Con un sutil movimiento le lanzó la armadura y el scooter que Raditz agarró antes de que cayeran al suelo y se dispuso a ponerse el uniforme lo más rápido posible tras recoger los guantes del suelo y ponerse las botas. Luego salió de allí seguido de Raditz para encontrarse con Vegeta.

Los ligeros rayos de luz acariciaron su tostada piel al salir al exterior, sin nada más que hacer que esperar, se apoyó sobre la pared del edificio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras observaba con detenimiento como un par de ingenieros colocaban en la plataforma de despegue las tres cápsulas que había pedido tras revisar minuciosamente que estuviesen en un perfecto estado.

Una sedosa brisa le acarició el rostro e instintivamente cerró los ojos, dejándose inundar por aquella agradable sensación.

___– _Vegeta – musitó uno de los empleados, rompiendo por completo el encanto en el que se encontraba arrastrado. El muchacho abrió los ojos y sus negras pupilas se calvaron en su interlocutor – Las naves ya están listas, pueden partir cuando deseen – agregó antes de que le viera desaparecer por completo tras la puerta, como ya había hecho su compañero.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, esperando que aquel inusual hechizo volviera. Mas fue inútil, la brisa había cesado y con ella la extravagante atmósfera de tranquilidad.

Tampoco es que le importase mucho una estupidez como esa, pensó mientras se separaba de la pared y se dirigía hacia una de las cápsulas, manteniendo aún los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Tras ello las puertas del exterior se abrieron en un rápido movimiento y Nappa y Raditz se acercaron hacia él.

– Nos dirigimos hacia el planeta Erhat, situado en la galaxia 7φ – les informó entretanto que le lanzaba a Raditz el chip de información y después pulsaba el botón para entrar en la nave – Está va ha ser una misión "diferente", así que al llegar no hagáis nada hasta que os informe – comentó de mala gana mientras entraba en el interior de la cápsula.

Se acomodó en el reducido espacio y tras ver cerrar la compuerta introdujo en el ordenador de abordo las coordenadas de su nuevo destino, la computadora rápidamente estableció la ruta a seguir y despegó hacia las tinieblas del vacío.

* * *

_Y esta es mi idea de la tecnología del imperio de Freezer._

_*ordenadores del futuro: _  
_w_w_w. tecsis2010. wikispaces. c_o_m / file / view / d-roll. jpg / 1_3_8_3_0_7_8_5_9 / d-roll. jpg _

_[1]: pantalla de AMOLED: _  
_w_w_w_. fotos. subefotos. ____c_o_m / fcba 9_8 d 9_4_9 ad 6_7_2_3_3 a_9_e_4 b_6_fd 0_1_2_4_7_7 do._ jpg 

_[2]: teclado de "cristal": _  
_w_w_w_. i. . es / gizig / 2008 / 06 / teclado_cristal. jpg_

_Para ver las imágenes simplemente hay que quitar "_" en la parte de las 3w el __"c_o_m "_ y entre los números, además de quitar los espacios en el resto. No sé si fanfiction dejará que se muestren los enlaces tal cual los he escrito. Pero la verdad es que es impresionante como ha ido avanzando la tecnología en las últimas décadas!

* * *

_Comentarios sobre el cap., tomatazos por tardar tanto en actualizar, preguntas, sugerencias... Ya saben que todo eso es bien recibido y que además ayuda y motiva para seguir con esta historia._

_ ¿Review? _


End file.
